Tipsy
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Elizabeth Weir was slightly Tipsy. Written for the McWeir 2006 Ficathon. [Complete]


A/N: This was written for the 2006 McWeir Ficathon. _Four specifications: trip to the mainland with Elizabeth, John and Rodney banter, discovery and naming of a new Ancient device, Lorne gets lost. (Do not include Teyla, s3 spoilers, slash) Issued by Groovekittie._ Thanks to Meg who beta'd this for me.

Dora is from my story "The Baby Room" but that doesn't necessarily have to come into play here.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was slightly tipsy. That was the only excuse she could figure for acting as she was. However, being in such a state she couldn't be blamed for not caring. 

The Athosians, having had their first successful harvest on their new homeworld, had invited the Atlantis expedition to join them for festivities celebrating that fact. Much food and drink had been prepared beforehand and everyone was enjoying the fruits of the harvest. Music was played, an interesting mix of traditional Athosian tunes and the occasional Earth rock anthem, thanks to an old boom box that Zelenka had found amongst the personal belongings of those in his department. The Athosians, it appeared, were intrigued by the sounds of Earth's music. The fact that she had heard Johnny Cash at least 3 times that night already was telling in who had introduced the people to this particular piece of culture. Of course she couldn't completely blame John when she heard some songs from around the world and for some reason Aqua. It was quite humorous to see John and Rodney mimicking the words to the song "Barbie Girl" as it played.

John was a few feet away from where She was sitting, trying to impart to two Athosian girls the importance of Johnny Cash while Dora Spinnet, the department head of Linguistics watched on. The girls were clearly barely listening (more intent on watching him) and Dora more amused then anything. Dora looked up and smiled at Elizabeth, before lifting her glass towards her. Dora obviously was in the same condition as Elizabeth, considering she was actually being in John's presence on purpose. The two hadn't fought all afternoon so it looked to be a good day. Perhaps a turning point between those two.

Rodney sat beside her, staring at his drink and rambling on about the various ingredients that it was made of. It was his first, but Elizabeth wondered if he had not snuck a drink or two while she wasn't looking. Otherwise she couldn't discount the fact he was openly responding to her flirting. His unoccupied hand held onto hers and a thumb gently ran across the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She heard the scrape of the chair move and knew it was John from the way he sat down (the man flopped, never just sat) and Dora must have sat down nearby because she could hear the dangling of the woman's bracelets (she had to have at least 14 on each hand).

"So Mckay, figured out what the secret ingredient is?"

Before Rodney could answer, Major Lorne rushed up to the group reminding Elizabeth of her five-year-old nephew when he found some crawfish in the stream behind her sister's house.

"You have to see what we just found!" He didn't wait for a reply but started back to wherever it was he came from. The group shared a look of confusion but still stood and followed him to a cave about three yards from the village. A group of children and a young woman stood nearby. Lorne led them down the tunnel. "I found this while trying to find the Cliffside with the waterfall."

"You found this because you were lost", the woman said rolling her eyes. "He went the wrong way, and found the back tunnel."

"You could have left that out, Lenora." Lorne said with a mock glare. "I have excellent directional skills, thank you very much."

"Sure you do, Lorne." John replied with a smile. "We were made well aware of that on Endora." Rodney chuckled under his breath.

"Yes. You just like the scenic routes." Lorne glared at the two of them but said nothing. Elizabeth smiled at the good natured teasing. They finally reached a cavern where a device stood in the middle of it. Rodney let go of Elizabeth's hand, which he had held on the walk there, and stood next to it. Lorne stood off to the side, an oddly proud look on his face that clearly said "Look who found the ancient doohickey this time".

Dora was looking around the cavern while John joined Rodney at the device.

"So what does it do?"

"Like I could tell by a second of looking at it." Rodney continued to look over the device, unaware of one of the young boys walking up and watching him as he worked. Dora occasionally glanced over, and Elizabeth knew she had a slight paranoia over objects they didn't know. It could have been due to the fact that the first device Dora had interacted with had put her, John and Caldwell in a coma for three days. "It appears to be a device that measures matter," Rodney began looking over at John who was clearing the dust off a rock near by that appeared to have text. Before he finished the young boy pushed a green button near the base of the top platform. Suddenly the room changed and they were standing in what appeared to be Athos, near a lake. Unfortunately for John and Dora, they were in the space where the lake now was and were up to their knees in water. Rodney blinked a second before turning to the boy who just looked at the button with an odd look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what the device had done. Rodney oddly didn't say anything to the boy; instead he looked around the room.

"Anyone besides me having a weird Star Trek flashback?" Dora asked, wading out of the water. "I mean, this could be one of the holodecks. All you need is short skirts and a mudbath." John wadded in after her and gave her a wink which got him a traditional glare.

"No, no, much bigger then that, Kirk." Rodney commented, getting the tone in his voice that Elizabeth knew he got every time he found a new gadget to play with. A mixture of awe and "This is going to be fun". John just glared at him for the comment on his flirting with Dora and went to stand near the scientist

"How can you get bigger then a holodeck, Rodney?" John asked. Elizabeth groaned inwardly. She knew where this would go. Why did her top two co-workers have to be Trek geeks?

"It appears to grab a memory of the person operating instead of a set scenario like in a holodeck. Besides, the multi-level chess was way better then a holodeck. It was just their excuse not to do location shots as much for Generation."

"So this is a memory holodeck. Cool. Can we take it back?" Lorne asked, turning his eyes to Elizabeth. Once again she was reminded of her nephew with the almost puppy dog look he gave her.

"As long as it can be shut off. And no one here has any side effects." She answered, knowing caution was always good when it came to ancient devices. She ignored the background argument that John and Rodney were having over whether or not the original series would have been better if they had a holodeck. John apparently was for the holodeck while Rodney thought the show would have not been as great.

She and Dora turned and walked out of the caves, along with Lenora and the children and back to where the party was starting to wind down, leaving Lorne, John and Rodney to discuss what to name the device.

They better not call it memo-deck.

* * *

It was about a week later when she saw the device again. Rodney had called her down to the lab set up for studying the device, stating he had something he wanted to show her as far as the research into the device was going. Apparently, after much discussion the device had been shortened to MRD or Mird. Memory Recall Device. The shortened version was probably John's idea while the full name Rodney's. 

She entered the lab to find it transformed into what appeared to be a Park. One which she readily recognized. It was the park near where she had lived with Simon, one she had once taken Rodney when they were going over new recruit lists and needed a break. The place where they had their first kiss exactly a year before. She smiled as she remembered. Rodney walked in from behind her, and grabbed her hand. They were trying to keep it private, just between the two of them. It would be easy to get out of hand if everyone knew about it. Mostly she was afraid people would think her judgment was affected and he was afraid people would think that was the only way he was still there. But it wasn't, and both of them knew the truth. She was starting to think that the members of their expedition wouldn't be all that bad if they knew, since they were basically family by now. Most of them had worked here for at least a year, if not more and unlike the SGC, they only had each other.

She smiled at him, and they leaned in for a kiss. Just a gentle one, and when it was done, he hugged her close.

"I'm thinking we should be able to do this without worrying what everyone thinks." She whispered. She felt him nod. He held her hand and walked her over to the device.

"That's not what I called you down here for, although I don't mind," he said with a smile. He pressed a button on the consul that rested on top of the device and suddenly the scene changed to a room in the SGC. "The device has a memory device of its own. From what Dora could translate and what I could figure out from the database it's a personal vacation device. It allows the person to be anywhere they want, up to six places they can remember. After that, you have to erase a previously remembered location." He pressed another button and they were standing in her kitchen back home. Where there was once a Computer was a coffee pot. A refrigerator stood where there had once been a cabinet. Another button was pushed and suddenly they were at the lake on Athos again. "I think it was abandoned not because it wasn't working but because no one had time to create more of them while fighting the wraith". Suddenly Elizabeth got where he was going.

"Let everyone have a try and maybe help end some of the homesickness?" she asked, trying to see if she was right. He nodded and pushed another button and they found themselves in his apartment, couch and all. The couch ended up wanting to share the same space as her and she ended up on top of it.

"It also has a failsafe to prevent living objects from being transformed. Lorne found that." Rodney sat down on the couch beside her. Suddenly an idea came to her, one that perhaps seemed more in character for her when she was tipsy, like the other night then when she was supposed to be acting as leader, but she figured she was owed one moment of tipsy-like giddiness.

"Hey, Rodney. Ever make-out on this couch?"


End file.
